


Spiral Hearts

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, It's a Mixed Bag Really, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A collection of drabbles that were written as prizes for a competition I hosted on an FFN forum.





	1. Moon Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> For most of these, the prompt was the pairing. Prompts will be noted on chapters where this was *not* the case.
> 
> I'm not listing individual characters in the tags because the tags are already a mess with all the pairings.
> 
> These were written in 2014, I've just been lazy about cross-posting them here. (Fun Fact: my poem "Dark Rose" was originally part of this collection as well, but I liked it enough to post it on its own before I moved the rest of the collection over here.)

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Something about the starry-eyed little blonde girl fascinated him, although he could not quite put his finger on the exact reason.

Her peers always laughed at her odd declarations, but she never let that discourage her from holding onto her convictions. She experienced the world in her own way, and she just smiled and nodded when someone tried to tell her that what she believed in was false.

She saw things in a way that no one else did, his moon dreamer. And finally he found his answer. Her adherence to her worldview reminded him (in a way) of his own devotion to the Noble Cause.

~oOo~


	2. Ironically, the Rat's a Germaphobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You got your peanutbutter in my toothpaste."

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Being roommates with two of his best friends was supposed to be fun, but after having lived on his own for so long, Remus was having trouble adjusting to sharing his home with other people.

Sirius was mostly alright, other than his apparent complete lack of the ability to pick up after himself. Peter, on the other hand, was a neurotic bundle of odd habits.

This morning, Remus was packing lunch for himself and Sirius when Peter wandered into the kitchen and began brushing his teeth over the sink, right next to where Remus was standing.

The werewolf paused in his sandwich-making to tell the rat, "Go do that in the bathroom."

"That's disgusting," Peter replied through a mouthful of minty foam. "The bathroom is full of  _poo germs_."

"Fine," Remus sighed, not wanting to start an argument, which he was likely to lose anyway. He turned back to the task at hand, only to find that the half-made sandwiches were now flecked with blue foam.

~oOo~


	3. Nants Ingonyama

~ Spiral Hearts ~

_You look like a lion_   
_But fight like a snake_

Amelia Bones looked down at the absentminded scribbles that were scattered around the edges of her paperwork.

_Ugh, what in Merlin's name...? Since when do I write **poetry**?_  she muses acidly to herself.  _And not just poetry, but **love**  poetry? And not just love poetry, but BAD love poetry?_

Her little crush was starting to get out of hand. And the worst part was that it was now starting to interfere with her job, and she was going to have to fill out all these reports again...

~oOo~


	4. Left Behind

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Fourteen-year-old Regulus catches his brother leaving the house in the middle of the night. He doesn't know how he knows, but he knows that if Sirius leaves this time he won't ever come home again.

Regulus throws his arms around his brother's waist and cries, "You can't leave, Sirius!"

"I can and will," Sirius replies. He tries to shake off his brother but Regulus clings to him with a strength borne of desperation.

"I don't want you to leave! I love you!"

Sirius sighs. "Love you too, bro, but I'm still leaving."

As Sirius pushes him away and walks out the door, Regulus murmurs weakly, "But that's not how I meant..."

~oOo~


	5. Vengeance

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Vengeance is all this is.

He is taking revenge on her for what she did to his parents.

She deserves this.

It is not for his own gratification. No. This is vengeance. That's all.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neville/Bellatrix, if it wasn't obvious.


	6. Grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something about Luna

~ Spiral Hearts ~

At nine years old, Luna Lovegood witnessed her mother's death. She also watched her father fall apart afterwards.

Standing at his wife's grave after the funeral, with only his daughter beside him, Xenophilius could no longer hold back his grief and began to weep. He had tried to be strong for the sake of his child, but the loss was too fresh.

Little fingers curled around his wrist and tugged.

"Daddy," Luna said. "Daddy, don't cry. I talked to the Grim Reaper and he said that you get to stay for a long time before you go to the same place as Mama..."

~oOo~


	7. Musical Interlude

~ Spiral Hearts ~

During a break in the concert, the guitarist for the Weird Sisters band came down from the stage and approached a certain witch in the audience who was hanging about at the edge of the crowd.

"I've seen you at a lot of our shows lately," the musician commented in an artfully casual manner.

"Yeah, I'm a big fan," Rolanda Hooch replied, trying to sound calm while she was internally fangirl-squeeing, _Oh sweet Merlin, Kirley Duke is actually speaking to me!_

"You weren't singing along like most of the fans."

"I didn't say I was a fan of the lyrics."

"What exactly are you a fan of then?" he asked.

Her cheeky grin was all the answer he needed.

~oOo~


	8. She's a Nightmare

~ Spiral Hearts ~

"Please," she whispers. "Please!"

"Please what?" he asks, nonplussed.

But she has no answer because she does not know what it is for which she begs. She can't put a name to the need, but she does realize that the place in which she will find the answer is not likely her husband's bed.

Rodolphus continues his confused fumbling until Bellatrix, finally out of patience with her husband, pushes him away.

"Enough," she says. She gives him another shove and he slips off the edge of the mattress to land on the floor with a loud  _thump._  She tosses a  _Playwitch_ magazine from the nightstand after him, and says, "Go study that a while and play with yourself, or whatever. I'm going to sleep. You are not to come back to this bed until you've  _improved_."

"But..." he protests hesitantly. "...where will I sleep?"

"On the couch, or the floor, or with your new girlfriend for all I care!"

"I don't have a-"

"Then get one."

"But-"

"If you're not out of this room in the next thirty seconds, I will reverse your kneecaps." When he hesitates still, she adds, "I'm not joking."

That night, he sleeps outside the bedroom door. He will later learn that the couch is a much more comfortable option.

~oOo~


	9. Red Fate

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Ron lays on the floor of his cell, refusing to allow his mind to grimly contemplate his fate now that the dark side had won and everyone he cared about had either been killed or captured...

He is still laying there, stubbornly refusing to have any thoughts, when he hears voices outside his cell.

"I'll be taking this one," says a semi-familiar female voice that he can't quite place.

"You can't."

Ron recognizes the second speaker as Lucius Malfoy, which means the woman must be... Lucius's wife? Ron doesn't remember her name.

"Why not?" the female voice whines. "You got to keep the Lovegood girl. It's only fair that I get a new toy as well!"

"You still can't have that one," Lucius replies apologetically. " He's going to be tortured and put to death soon. No one is allowed to play with him, on the Dark Lord's orders. Come along, we'll find you another scrawny redhead..."

~oOo~


	10. Do You Want to Hide a Body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it should be noted that I told the participants of the competition I would not write Lily/James unless it was horribly unhappy... so, of course, someone requested it out of curiosity.

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Snape is awakened by a furious pounding on his door in the middle of the night. He wonders who the hell it could possibly be, but for all the thoughts he has as to the possible identity of the intruder, he does not think for a moment that it will be Lily - much less that it will be Lily  _and her sister_.

Through his shock, he manages to choke out, "What are you doing here?"

"Severus, we need your help," Petunia says.

"Doing what?" he asks suspiciously, looking to Lily for the answer.

"H-hiding," Lily stutters.

"Hiding from...?" Snape prompts her when it seems she is having trouble finishing her sentence.

Pale and trembling, she shakes her head and shoots her sister a pleading look.

"Hiding a body," Petunia says.

Snape stares disbelievingly at the sisters for a moment before saying, "You mean  _disposing of a corpse?_ "

Lily nods, and Petunia snaps, "What else would it mean? Yes, disposing of a corpse. We thought you must be good at such things. Are you going to help, or not?"

"Whose corpse?" Snape asks, although he has a sneaking suspicion that he already knows the answer.

"Petunia's husband," Lily whispers. "We managed James ourselves..."

~oOo~


	11. A Violent Fantasy

~ Spiral Hearts ~

The brutal alpha werewolf inspires a violent fantasy in her, one she indulges in often on lonely nights. Vanilla stuff just doesn't get her going, and consummating her relationship with her husband in attempts to conceive an heir is certainly not enjoyable for her.

Bellatrix doesn't like being treated with tenderness. Few who know her would believe that her sexual persona is an extreme submissive, but what she craves in the bedroom is violence and domination that only just falls short of true abuse. To be handled with a possessive, bruising grip. To have her lover use her body for his own pleasure while caring nothing for hers.

The Dark Lord used to star in her midnight imaginings, until she stupidly had an actual affair with him which ruined the fantasy she'd built up around him.

Now it is Greyback who fills her dark dreams with desire, and she will not make the same mistake again as she did before, because she would never in real life dare to sully herself in such a vile way as to mate with a werewolf.

~oOo~


	12. Baby Bobby

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Harry woke up from a nightmare and heard the sound of some oddly squeaky crying that sounded like it was coming from the Gryffindor common room, so he crept down the dormitory stairs to the common room, where he found...

Dobby.

"Shh," Dobby said to the squirmy, squeaking creature that he was holding in his arms. "Baby must be quiet now so Dobby can be cleaning!"

"Is that a baby house elf?" Harry asked in surprise.

Dobby was so startled he nearly dropped the baby elf when he turned to look at the teenage wizard.

"Yes, Harry Potter," Dobby answered. "Dobby is accidentally being a father. Dobby is trying to help Winky stop drinking and be a good house elf doing works again, but Dobby ends up getting drunk too one night, and now Dobby is being a father. Dobby is having a very bad time trying to clean while taking care of baby Bobby."

"Oh... ok," Harry replied, not sure what to do with this information. "I'll leave you to it, then." And he went back upstairs and back to sleep.

~oOo~


	13. Hypothetical Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something Founders Era

~ Spiral Hearts ~

"Say, Godric," Salazar began conversationally. "What would you do, hypothetically... if there were a basilisk around the castle?"

"I'd slay it, of course!" Godric replied immediately, brandishing his sword theatrically. He then looked at his friend suspiciously. "There wouldn't be any monsters around here that you haven't told me about, are there, old chap?"

"No, no," Salazar hastened to reassure him. "Just a hypothetical question. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to. I bid you good day."

Back in his chambers in the castle dungeons, Salazar petted his freshly-hatched basilisk and told it, "We'll have to find someplace safe to keep you..."

~oOo~


	14. A Pox on the Dark Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Voldemort gets sick.

~ Spiral Hearts ~

The Dark Lord got up feeling like he wanted to do nothing more than collapse straight back into bed. His throat was sore, his joints ached, and he was shivery with fever.

He stayed standing through sheer force of will, and somehow managed to make his way to the bathroom. Luckily, he made it there before the first wave of nausea hit, and what felt like several eternities later, he exited the bathroom and crawled back into bed.

 _Screw this, I'm going back to sleep_.

When he next woke, it was to find that his skin had broken out in scabrous pustules, and what flesh was not covered in itchy bumps felt dried out and scaly.

"Ugh," he moaned.  _Dragon pox? The Dark Lord has been brought low by the phoenix-flaming DRAGON POX?_

He would just have to suffer through it alone, though... none of his followers could ever be allowed to find out about this.

~oOo~


	15. Ugly Girl

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Sirius Black was very concerned about his friend. James Potter had abandoned his years-long pursuit of Lily Evans and was now dating Alecto Carrow. At first he'd thought that James was trying to make Lily jealous by dating another girl, but that theory was disproved when they found out that Lily was dating some Hufflepuff boy and James  _had no reaction_  to the news.

When James told Sirius that he was going to propose to Alecto, Sirius just looked at him like he was crazy.

"James," he said slowly. "Are you crazy? Why are you even dating her? Are you secretly a blood purist or something?"

"No, no," James hastened to assure him. "I just got some very good advice from a muggle song."

"Advice... from a song? What song? What advice?"

"If you want to be happy for the rest of your life, get an ugly girl to marry you!"

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's real song. The quote is mashing together two lines that don't occur directly after one another in the song.


	16. Finding Snorkacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: something about Luna

~ Spiral Hearts ~

Luna underwent many expeditions in search of the elusive Crumple-Horned Snorkack. She did not expect to find a Straight-Horned Snorkack first - or, indeed, at all - but that is exactly what happened.

The Straight-Horned Snorkack was even rarer than its crumple-horned cousin, but had the advantage of being much less shy than the crumply variety.

"You're cute," Luna said to the Snorkack as it bumped its head against her hand, wanting to be petted. Luna patted the beast absentmindedly. "I think I'll call you 'Snorper'. That's a good name for you."

~oOo~


	17. The Dungeons in Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: biting cold

~ Spiral Hearts ~

excerpt from the journal of Salazar Slytherin:

_It is always cold in my dungeons, and rarely do I leave them these days. The cold has become rather biting lately, and the House Elves have been trying to decorate my quarters with strings of bells and evergreen wreaths, so I presume that the Christmas season is coming soon. I will know it is truly Winter only when the sun-streaks have fully faded from Helga's hair._

Unfortunately, the rest of the page is illegible with water damage.

~oOo~


End file.
